User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 7 Summary
EPISODE 7: The Snatch Game After Jasmine's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom to discover Jasmine's mirror message. It reads, "My thrills ain't cheap. This cooch will be back & the Martini's thrive onwards". Phoenix wipes down the mirror all confused by Jasmine's message. Soon after, the queens all relax around the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Galantis and Miss Melanin on their joint win. Diana asks them how it feels to win a challenge. Miss Melanin says that it's really validating and rewarding that your skills are being noticed and loved by the judges. Estee asks The Queen how she feels to have not won aswell. The Queen admits that it does hurt to know that the judges thought she was the worst out of the best but at the end of the day it can either only be one or two people who win and it just so happens that i wasn't either of the two. Butterscotch asks everyone how they all felt about Jasmine. Phoenix says that she was fierce she just wasn't polished enough to be here unlike Gia. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which is Reading is Fundamental. Miss Melanin, Britney, Diana & Galantis all exceed the most in making Jake laugh and reading the others, but in the end Britney is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be Snatch Game. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the Queens all begin. In the Werkroom, all the queens are really excited to finally be playing the Snatch Game. The Queen says that this challenge is what seperates the queens from the talented queens. Britney reveals that she will be impersonating Whitney Houston. She says she is very excited as she will be going down the drug path for her comedy. The other queens seem concerned for her as it's a very touchy subject. Diana & Galantis discuss who they are doing. Diana says she is going to impersonate a crazy Diana Ross but still elegant and polished. Galantis says she is going to Millie Bobby Brown, she says she can do a really good english accent. On the set of Snatch Game, Britney impersonates Whitney Houston, Butterscotch impersonates Donatella Versace, Diana impersonates Diana Ross, Estee impersonates Lovely Mimi, Galantis impersonates Millie Bobby Brown, Miss Melanin impersonates Michelle Obama, Phoenix impersonates Tiffany Haddish and The Queen impersonates Tyra Banks. Britney flops a drug joke about Whitney at first but begins to make Jake laugh with her hilarious impersonation. Butterscotch bombs really hard and doesn't answer any of the questions as Donatella at all, she reeally makes the others cringe hard. Diana makes Jake laugh from the start to end with her crazy over the top impersonation of Diana Ross, she has a mouth full of cigarettes in her mouth at one stage. Estee leaves character multiple times during the Snatch Game but manages to answer a few of the questions as Lovely Mimi. Galantis does a mix of Millie and Eleven in her performance, her english accent is very convincing but her answers seem a little confusing to everyone else. Miss Melanin starts out really well but keeps loosing character and doesn't answer the questions like Michelle Obama. By the end, you can hear crickets. Phoenix and The Queen both do really well impersonating their chosen characters. Phoenix pulls out a grapefruit and tries to shove it up her ass then throws it at The Queen which sparks a fight between the two. Category:Blog posts